


Blessings

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie thinks Jenny is falling for Irving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

"Oh. My. God."

Abbie's voice is slow, incredulous and Jenny shifts in her seat and looks down at the table, finding a groove in the worn wood of the table that's groaning with Crane's ancient maps and papers and worrying it with her thumb. "What?" she asks, all bravado, acting as if she doesnt have the faintest idea what Abbie is talking about, although she knows all too well. 

"You know very well what." Abbie leans across the table, looking like she doesn't know whether to be angry or amused. "You're falling for Frank Irving."

Jenny laughs and hopes that Abbie doesn't hear the lack of humour in it. "I barely know him," she points out and it's only just a lie. "And what I do know, I don't always like."

The last is a barefaced lie; it may have been true when she first met him but it's not anymore. Abbie raises one eyebrow. "The first's never been an impediment to knocking boots," she says mildly. "Neither has the second."

The phrasing surprises a laugh out of Jenny. "Knocking boots?" 

Abbie shrugs one shoulder and grins. "Irving's a good man," she tells Jenny, so obviously sincere that Jenny can't look at her. "You could do worse, is all I'm saying."

Jenny blinks as the words hit home. "Are you giving me your blessing?" 

Abbie's smile is wicked. "Is there something to bless?"

Jenny opens her mouth and closes it again, repeats the move before standing up. "I'm not talking about this any more," she decides, heading for the exit. 

"Whatever!" The word is a singsong that rings in her ear long after she's left the building. 

*  
The word is still ringing in her ear long after the sun has set, long after she should be asleep. Wide awake, staring at the ceiling, she's running the whole conversation over in her head when the bedside light snaps on, making her blink in surprise. 

"You're thinking way too loud," Frank tells her flatly. When she gives him a small smile, looks down sheepishly, he reaches out to run a finger along her shoulder, down her arm. When he speaks again, his voice is softer. "You want to talk?"

Jenny rolls over onto her side so that she's facing him. "Abbie talked to me today. She thinks I'm falling for you."

She's not sure how he's going to take it; all things considered, his laughter is a good thing. "Is that so?" he asks with another chuckle when the initial mirth has subsided. "Guess I know why she's considered one of my best detectives." He's teasing now and Jenny feels some of the tension ease from her shoulders.  "Did you tell her you'd already landed?"

"Almost." Which is almost true. "She was too busy giving me her blessing to give me a chance."

Frank's eyes widen almost comically. "Seriously?" Because one of the things that has stopped them coming clean to Abbie up until now is the fact that they weren't sure how she'd react to her sister being involved with her boss. "Her blessing?"

"She said you were a good man." Jenny slides one hand up his chest, curling it around his neck. "And that I could do worse." She presses herself against him, grinning as his hand finds her hips, flexes there. "She could have a point, I suppose..."

Irving's smile turns almost wolffish as she moves her body against his. "Well then," he says, rolling her onto her back and covering her body with his, "let's see if we can prove it." Jenny laughs but when his lips close over hers, it's anything but a laughing matter. 

Abbie might have thought she was falling for Frank, Frank might have thought she'd already landed, but Jenny knew they were both wrong. 

Because what they had together felt way more like flying, and she wouldn't change a thing. 


End file.
